


Trains

by woodelf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: Four year old Gideon gets a very special birthday present.
Relationships: Belle & Gideon & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Trains

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by galactic-pirates, "Young Gideon loves trains".

There was a balloon tied to the back of his chair when Gideon pattered into the kitchen, Belle trailing behind him. 

“Happy birthday, son,” Rumpelstiltskin said with a smile, adding the last present to a small, gaily-wrapped pile in the middle of the kitchen table. “How does it feel to be four?”

“I don’t know yet,” said Gideon matter-of-factly, holding up his arms in a blatant request to be picked up. 

Rumpelstiltskin obliged, giving the top of his son’s silky brown head a kiss before depositing him in his chair. “Good point. I’ll ask you again tonight.”

“Froot Loops?” Belle asked, getting his favourite luridly-coloured cereal out of the pantry. 

“Yes.” Gideon eyed his presents with happy anticipation. 

Rumpelstiltskin placed his cup of juice in front of him. “Would you like to open one present after breakfast, then save the rest for later?”

“Yes!” He dug into his cereal, trying to decide. Should he choose the biggest first? Or save it till later? He ate in record time, then climbed down from his chair and carried his dishes to the sink. “I’m done,” he announced. 

Still eating his own meal, Rumpelstiltskin plucked a present off of the pile and held it out. “I suggest opening this one.”

Gideon tore off the paper and squealed with delight as he discovered a train conductor’s cap. “Cool!” He put it on and tugged at an imaginary pull-cord. “Choo-choo!”

Belle laughed. “You need a train to go with that.”

Gideon promptly ran to his room and came back with one of his toy trains, which he ran along the floor while his parents finished their breakfast, weaving it in and out of the chair legs while making appropriate train noises. 

Rumpelstiltskin cleared away his and Belle’s dishes when they had finished eating and exchanged a look with her. She nodded, fighting back a smile. “You know, Gideon, now that you’re a year older, I think you should have a bigger train than that.”

Gideon looked up with interest. 

“Have you looked in the back yard lately?”

Gideon’s eyes widened, then he was up and running for the back door like a shot. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle followed in his wake. 

“ _A train_!” he yelled in ecstasy. 

It was not a real train, of course, but a sort of wooden playhouse that looked like the engine car of a train, painted blue with yellow trim. It was built high enough that a plastic yellow slide extended out from the front of the car where the cow catcher would normally be. Gideon ran across the grass and clambered up the two steps that led into the car. There were benches to sit on, on either side, and further in a wheel waiting to be turned. He turned it, imagining he was rounding a bend on a track. 

“Why don’t you try the rope?” Belle suggested, coming up to lean against the side of the car. 

Gideon glanced at and grabbed the rope hanging from the roof. He pulled it with hope shining in his eyes, hope that was fulfilled and turned into a look of glee as a beautiful steam whistle sound rent the air. He turned back to his parents, watching him with grins on their faces. “It’s _perfect,_ ” he enthused. 

“What’s down by your feet?’ Rumpelstiltskin prompted. 

Gideon looked, and realised it was the opening to a tunnel that must lead out to the slide in front. He dropped to his knees and vanished, emerging a few moments later at the top of the slide. He pushed off and slid down and ran around to his parents, throwing his arms around each of their legs in turn, his face wreathed in a huge smile.

“Thank you! It’s the best present ever!” 

“You’re welcome,” Belle ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“So, Gideon, I’m going to ask you again.” Rumpelstiltskin said, grinning. “How does it feel to be four?”

Gideon knew the answer this time. 

“It’s _awesome_!” 


End file.
